Lily and Snape's Date
by Aiel Rouin
Summary: What happens to the Marauders when Lily goes on a date with Severus Snape? And what happens after the fact? Flames Welcome and Encouraged.


Its a chilly November morning at Hogwarts. Over by the lake, under an oak tree, Lily Evans and her best friend Pamela Jenkins are sitting. Lily looks up, to see the Marauders pestering Severus Snape again. James and Sirius both were lifting him with their wands, While the other two were looking on with mixed expressions.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU PUT HIM DOWN **NOW**!"

James looks up, surprised.

"Since when have you cared about a slimy Slytherin, Evans?"

"Since you havce been torturing an innocent kid, Potter. Now, let him go."

"Ok Snape-lover, have it your way."

James and Sirius lower their wands, and drop him the five feet to the ground. Lily goes over and helps him up.

"Come on, Marauders, let's go. We'll leave the two lovers alone."

Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtailleave, but James walks up behind the Lily and Severus.

"Hey, Evans, you want to go to Hogsmead with me next week?"

She looks at him with a look of utter distaste and slight amusement.

"Forget it, Potter, I'm going with him." She points at Snape.

Severus looks up from the ground amazed, while James' jaw drops to his knees.

"You're going with HIM! Of all people, HIM! You pick HIM over ME!"

"Yes, if you EVER get the decency to treat people with the respect they deserve, then I MIGHT go out with you."

She walks away, pulling a dazed Severus behind her.

* * *

Inside the Gryffendor Common Room, James sat on one of the couches near tears. Sirius walks up not knowing what happened out by the lake.

"Hey mate, what's wrong wiht you? Did Lily say no again?"

"Its worse than that."

Lupin replies form behind, "She said no to him over slime-ball."

"NOOO! She's going out with HIM!"

James lays down and begins to cry. His two friends lean over and pick him up.

"Mr. Moony, we have to get him into bed."

"I comepletely agree with you, Mr. Padfoot. Up bed with you , Mr. Prongs."

As they are carrying the sobbing James, Lily walks down the stairs from the girls dorms and enters the Common Room.She exits through the portrait without saying a word.

* * *

_In Hogsmead, four days later._

"Come on James, aren't you glad we brought you here?"

He groans as he sees Lily and Severus walking by, "happily" chatting.

"Not really. I still can't believe that she chose HIM over ME. I mean, what does he have that I don't? **I **am the Quidditch Captain, the second most handsome guy in school, and she chose SNIVILLUS over me."

* * *

Walking down the streets, Severus Snape and Lily Evans are talking. He is in a sour mood, and she is trying to make the situation as plesant as possible.

"So Severus, I've noticed that you are really good at potions."

He only grunted, and walked on.

"Do you like to do anything else?"

They stopped, incidentally a few feet from where the Marauders stood.

"I like the arts."

Lily, thinking he ment arts, said

"Who is your favorite?" as they walked on.

He hit his hand to his forehead.

"I meant the DARK ARTS."

"Oh. You are good at them?"

This was NOT going as Lily planned.

They passed where James and the others were sitting. She waved and the "couple" stopped.

"Is this date over yet?"

"Yes, Severus, it is."

She hugged him, and they left in seperate ways.

* * *

Lily and Severus walk by again, and Lily smiles and waves to the Marauders. Then, she and Severus part with a small hug (of friendship.)

"It's too much! Let me go back to school."

Lily approaches, "Hi, guys."

All but James reply, "Hi, Lily."

James mutters something incomprehensible along the lines of,"you had to go with him,didn't you, you evil traitor."

"What was that James?"

"Uh, You look really pretty today."

"Thank you. Would you like to walk around with me?"

He looks around confused, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I just wanted to talk with you."

"Ok."

They walk off together, leaving the other three behind.

* * *

Inside the Gryffendor Common Room, laughs are heard. Lily and James walk in arm-in-arm. The two go over to where the marauders are sitting, and James whispers in Remus' and Sirius' ear, "Like my new girlfriend?"

* * *

Well, that's it for when Lily and Severus went out on a date. Severus never went on another date, and Lily finally broke down to go out with James. And so, these days run through, like the sands in an hourglass. And so ends this week's epidsode of "A Day in the Life of Lily and James."

Aiel


End file.
